


Call Of Nature

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Sometimes, magic needs more than just acceptance. Sam is about to learn that.





	Call Of Nature

Sam has grown used to being whisked away in order to deal with legal monster problems, while always feeling slightly queasy afterwards. True, Dean and Cas are still careful not to drag him into too many monster adventures; but he likes to think they have found a balance of sorts.

It seems, however, that his colleagues have not.

One day he returns from lunch and finds the other junior lawyers engrossed in conversation with…

He sighs. “Crowley?”

The demon turns around and grins. “Moose. Long time no see.”

It’s a lie. Sam had dinner with Dean and Cas two days ago and of course he showed up because he inevitably does.

“What is it this time?”

He rolls his eyes. “Don’t sound so enthusiastic. We do pay for your services, you know.”

They do indeed, and rather handsomely at that. Plus, Sam’s boss has already decided they should try and get into this new niche now that monsters are recognised citizens who have basic rights.

“I know” he acquiesces. “Let’s go.”

Crowley says goodbye to the others – going so far as to kiss Becca’s hand – and transports him and Sam to his mother’s hut.

He’s still not quite sure how a witch gave birth to a demon, and has decided that he’d rather not know.

“Samuel. Good of you to drop by.”

“Rowena –“

“She hexed me!”

Oh dear. Sam can see why Rowena wanted a lawyer present. The man in front of him looks angry, and well, the history of people being accused of using witchcraft to harm others…

“Freaking Hell, are you just going to show up with more people now? I suppose you’re a demon too –“

“No, actually. Sam Winchester,  I’m a lawyer –“

“Excellent, I could use one.”

“I’m her to represent Ms. MacLEod.”

Rowena grins. “He is indeed.”

“What? She’s the one who hexed me!”

“I did nothing of the kind, you stupid little man. You have a cold.”

“For the last two weeks! And you were there when I picked my car up from the siren’s fuck toys shop.”

Sam stiffens. “I’m sorry?”

“You know, the one the siren keeps ensnared.”

“I assure you, my brother-in-law is doing no such thing.”

The man sneers. “Of course. You’re one of them.”

“Alright”.

Sam turns to look at Crowley. His eyes are red, and there’s something feral in his voice and pose, as if he’s about to attack.

A part of him would actually let him.

“Crowley, how about you wait outside?” he suggests. “It might be best for us all –“

“He’s right” Rowena agrees. “Why don’t you check up on Dean and Cas, let them know Sam’s here.”

For a second, Sam thinks he’ll refuse, but then his eyes slowly turn back to green and he nods.

“I would advise you” he addresses their visitor right before he vanishes, “To be very careful”.

At least he’s gone the next second. Sam breathes a sigh of relief. He’s noticed Crowley becoming more and more protective of them all for a while now. Donna’s selkie boyfriend thinks it’s got to do with his soul becoming “lighter” due to Cas and Dean’s influence, but he has no idea what that’s supposed to mean.

Sam turns back to the man. “Now, Mr. –“

* * *

In the end, he manages to calm the man down and send him on his way, but it was a close call.

Rowena is thankful enough, gifting him with a few teabags, “Just drink this when you get a cold. You know – to do the opposite of what this idiot thinks I did.”

He nods and leaves. Sam’s tempted to check in on Dean and Cas, but he can’t deny that he’s still slightly nervous around Crowley – somewhat nice or not, he’s still a demon – and so he doesn’t.

* * *

Sam probably should be delighted that Crowley for once hasn’t appeared to drag him away (despite Dean’s assurances that it will eventually happen he hasn’t yet grown comfortable with being beamed around).

Instead, he warily studies the demon standing in front of him. There’s something different about him, but Sam can’t put his finger on it.

He looks… tired. Do demons get tired? He has no idea. Sure, he and Dean talk during their weekly lunches, and he comes ti visit him and his husband and occasionally helps out when there’s trouble in suburbia, but Dean usually spares him the details.

“Hello, Sam.”

That’s… strange. No Moose or funny – well, what Crowley considers funny – comment? “Crowley.”

“I was wondering if I might consult you in your professional capacity.”

“Of course.”

“I’d like to set up my will.”

That’s… even stranger. Demons can’t die, can they?

“Just a precaution” he adds in his abrupt manner, and Sam doesn’t stop and think because he doesn’t know him as well as Dean or Cas.

He will admit he’s somewhat touched that Crowley demands most of his estate be given to his brother and brother-in-law.

When he learns how high a sum this actually includes, he has to sit down.

* * *

In the next few weeks, nothing changes much; and then suddenly Dean acts weird during their lunch, barely answering Sam’s questions, clearly distracted, and…

If he didn’t know any better he’d think he was mad at him.

“Dean? Is everything alright? Did I do anything?”

He looks at him. “You could have told us, that’s all. Don’t get me wrong, I get the lawyer client privilege, but he’s our friend and it was somewhat of a punch in the gut when he told us, we all thought he’d be around for – “

“Dean, tell you what?”

He stares at him. “You don’t know? Sam, you wrote the guy’s will!”

“Yes and?”

Dean is silent for a moment, then he says quickly, as if ripping off a band-aid, “Crowley’s dying.”

“Oh.” Sam doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know –“

“Me neither” Dean says bitterly, “But apparently, there’s exactly one illness that demons can catch – and guess what. It only happens very rarely, but when it does, it’s because they’ve been hanging around humans for too long, with too little contact with their own kind.”

Oh no. If Sam knows his better, and he believes he’s come to know him again rather well – “Dean, this is not your fault.”

He chuckles. “Don’t I know it. Thing is, Crowley’s sickness needs decades to develop – he said he’s known for quite some time that he was in danger. But tell that demon to socialize, and –“

“Dean” Sam interrupts him, “He’s at your place all the damn time.”

“With other demons, remember what I said?”

Sam nods. “And there’s – nothing to be done?”

“One thing” Dean says slowly. “But it’s difficult.”

He doesn’t elaborate through the whole meal.

* * *

Late, back at his place – and it only now occurs to Sam that Dean has yet to see his apartment – he considers what he’s learned, and what this means for Dean, Cas and their little monster community.

From what he’s seen, Crowley holds a place of respect among them, and he’s considered a close friend by his brother. That alone would be enough to make Sam care, and so he resolves to visit Rowena. It can’t be easy for her, but she knows a lot about magical medicine. Perhaps she knows more about this cure Dean is reluctant to speak of.

He doesn’t tell his brother that he’ll go to her hut in the woods.

She greets him as always; there’s no grief or worry in her face or her words, and Sam almost thinks Dean is mistaken until she says, “Are you here about my son’s will?”

“No” he answers. “But Dean mentioned a remedy, and…”

“Ah. Samuel, are you certain?”

“Certain of what?”

She points at a chair in front of her and he sits down. “There’s a reason your brother hasn’t told you everything. It’s the same he hasn’t been to your apartment yet, even though he’d like to see where you live, why your contact even now consists of only small, shared moments in two hugely different lives.”

“I don’t –“

“Samuel.”

When she looks up from the herbs she’s been mixing, he’s glad he’s sitting down; otherwise he’d take a step back. For the first time, he can truly feel the power of a centuries-old witch. “Magic and nature are intertwined; and while you cannot completely have one without the other, you can place yourself firmly on one side. Humans – most of them, including you – they prefer the softer parts of nature, the one they can explain using physics. Not magic that is older than the ground they walk on. When a human joins us – have you ever thought it is a coincidence that so many magical creatures are drawn to Dean, even if he’s among other humans?”

Sam swallows. “So if I learn too much –“

“Exactly. When Dean told me you accepted him and his lifestyle, I assumed you’d be more curious, come over more often. I thought you had already chosen this.”

“But can’t I –“

“Are you about to ask me if you can have your cake and eat it too while my son is –“ she breaks off.

“Of course not. I’m sorry” Sam says honestly.

She nods. “I think you should talk to Dean. Crowley told him everything. Not that I am surprised.”

* * *

There is a sombre mood hanging over the neighbourhood this evening, and if Sam didn’t know any better, he’d say, that the air around Crowley’s house is darker than –

Who is he kidding. He does know better, and this must be another way for magic itself to mourn for one of its own.

Dean opens the door. “Sammy, didn’t expect you on this fine evening –“

“I spoke to Rowena” he says quickly.

Dean’s face falls. “I didn’t think _”

“Of course you didn’t. Dean, please, I need to know what’s going on.”

“It’s just not fair” Dean insists, “This is a life and death situation, how does this –“

“Let him come in first, my love” Cas says gently, stepping up to him. “He needs to make a decision tonight.”

Sam swallows.

* * *

“So it’s a blood ritual? That’s all it is?”

“No, Sammy” Dean replies. “Yes, don’t get me wrong, it involves the blood of two related humans voluntarily given. But it’s not as easy as forcing it down Crowley’s throat and hoping for the best. You heard Rowena; with this you’d tip your scales down on the magical side. And it’s very very hard to reverse that.”

“And? I did choose to get to know you, too…” Sam trails off as he realizes.

Yes, he has allowed Dean back into his life; but he’s never invited him or his husband over, he’s never really spent more than a day with them, he’s skirted the border when what he really needed to do was to either retreat or jump right in.

“Did you –“

Dean smiles weakly. “I fell in love with a magical creature, Sam. My entry into this world… it happened gradually. This is one big leap we’re asking you to take for someone you don’t even know that well.”

“But I am doing it for someone I know well. I’m doing it for you.”

“And for that, you will live with bogey men? Dragons? Pixies?”

“All of that, Dean. Yes. Rowena is right; you either have to fully accept this life, or you have to step back. I am not going to step back.”

Dean studies his face, then draws him into a tight hug. “Thanks, Sammy.”

* * *

Rowena arrives immediately after Dean has called her; she doesn’t thank them, but there’s a contentment in her expression Sam has never seen before.

“You do realize” she explains as she draws their blood, “That does will not only take you on our side of nature, but you two and your respective spouses will also be considered part of mine and my son’s family?”

“Fine by us” Dean says after he’s shared a glance with Cas.

Sam smiles. He’s made his decision. “I’m good.”

* * *

Rowena is the one to bring the drink to Crowley. The next morning – Sam, Dean and Cas are having breakfast – Crowley, as brash, as healthy, as annoying as ever, surprises them with croissants straight from Paris.

When he comes home to find a hobglobin going through his sock drawer, Sam grins.

Some decisions are best made in haste, it seems.


End file.
